


Kaede's Gentleness

by CrystieV



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystieV/pseuds/CrystieV
Summary: Kaede finally gets Shuichi to lose the V-Card.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 63





	Kaede's Gentleness

One day, Kaede invites Shuichi to come to her room later. She doesn't give any details, only puts a finger over her lips.   
He struggles to figure out what exactly she'd want, but all the answers he comes up with are basically impossible.   
When he goes to Kaede's room, it's dusk outside. He gently knocks on the door, and there's the sound of quick, excited footsteps on the other side. Kaede opens her door, and smiles broadly.   
She's wearing a loose-fitting lavender tank-top, her pink panties, and her hair is tied back in a messy ponytail. Shuichi's face flushes almost immediately, and he closes his eyes, looking away. "Ah, Kaede-" he begins, "I.. thought you would be prepared already."   
"I am prepared," Kaede tells him, smiling happily. "You can look at me, it's okay. This is just my nightwear."   
Slowly, Shuichi lets his eyes open, and looks back at Kaede. Respecting her was one reason he wanted to look away, but he can now feel his heart pumping faster as he looks at her soft body.   
Kaede beckons him in, and his shaky legs carry him forward, until he's standing in the middle of her room. She closes the door behind him, and then walks over to her bed, flopping down and patting the spot next to her.   
Shuichi is frozen in place for a moment, but Kaede jumps up and grabs his hand, smiling, and pulls him to the bed, where she makes him sit down. She sits down next to him, and sensing his awkwardness, asks, "So, besides detective work, what are some of your favorite things to do?" 

Initially it's difficult to get Shuichi to talk, but once Kaede gets him going, he talks for a while about his interests, and she sits beside him, happily watching him talk about himself.  
After conversing for a while, Kaede leans in toward Shuichi, showing off her cleavage, and asks, "Hey, Shuichi. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but I'm curious. Are you a virgin?"   
"W-what?" Shuichi asks, blush spreading over his face.   
"Are you a virgin?" Kaede repeats, matter-of-factly. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about or anything if you are, I'm just curious."   
"W-well yeah..." Shuichi replies, looking down. "I just haven't really had any opportunities to try anything yet, you know..."   
Kaede leans in even closer, letting Shuichi feel her hot, quick breath on his lips. "Does that mean you'd be interested in trying something, then? I’m on birth control."   
Shuichi stutters and falls back a bit, and Kaede gives him a little more space. "Uh-uh-" Shuichi can't seem to pull sentences together in his mouth, and Kaede puts a firm hand on his shoulder.  
"Can I give you a kiss?" she asks, gently, smiling. He closes his mouth, and just nods. She grabs one of his hands with her free hand, and keeps the other on his shoulder, pushing him back onto the bed. Slowly, she leans down, pushing her warm, soft body up against him, and gives him a sweet kiss. For a moment, she gauges his response- he seems to have gone a little catatonic, but his dick pressing up against his pants and against her tells her she should continue. She lets her tongue through her lips, and licks at Shuichi's lips for a moment, before pushing into his mouth. She closes her eyes as she focuses on moving her tongue around his mouth, exploring every unique piece of it. She feels domineering, holding him down and pressing her tongue into his mouth, making him shiver every so often, and enjoys the feeling.   
Shuichi holds his tongue in the back of his mouth, unsure of himself, and burning from the feeling of Kaede's body pressed up against him. At the same time, having her on top of him, and holding him down, makes him feel somehow safer, and secure. Her tongue seems experienced, and it feels good as she runs it around his mouth. He can feel half of the blood in his body running to his crotch, and he can feel it pressing into Kaede. He knows she can feel it as well, and it makes him want to cover his face bashfully. Instead, his hand wraps around Kaede's more tightly.  
After a little while, Shuichi's tongue finally moves forward just a bit, and Kaede quickly touches it with her own inquisitively. When it doesn't immediately retreat, she wraps her tongue around it several times, showing off more of her domineering, and skill. She strokes it gently, already thinking about how she's going to proceed after she finishes.   
When she decides, she pulls out her tongue, and sits up, getting off Shuichi for the moment. He looks at her inquisitively as she turns away from him, stretches her arms above her head for a moment, and then puts her hands under her tank-top. She slowly pulls it up, and he watches as her lower back is revealed, and then her shoulders. If it wasn't obvious before, it is now that she's not wearing a bra. She puts her tank top in her hand, and turns around to look at him.   
Shuichi's eyes go wide as he looks at her slightly-chubby belly, and the thick thighs he never paid enough attention to, but her chest steals the show- it's as big as he might have suspected, with perky nipples. When she walks toward him, he can't help but watch its subtle movements, until she takes a gentle hold on his collar. He watches her smooth movements as she unbuttons his jacket and shirt, pushing them both down his arms. He pulls them off and let them fall near the bed.   
He feels a little bit self-conscious in front of Kaede- while she has a beautiful, feminine body, his is thin, soft, and hardly masculine at all. She doesn't seem to mind, though- she gently runs her hands down his shoulders lovingly, giving him chills, before pushing her tongue back into his mouth. He lets her take control as he's pushed down by the shoulders, and enjoys the feeling of her domination.  
After a few minutes of exploring, Kaede decides to try moving forward. She pulls her tongue out of Shucihi's mouth, and runs it over his lips a few times, before moving it along his chin, and eventually kissing his neck. He stretches his head up to give her more room, and she runs her tongue over the skin forcefully. She bites down gently, and makes Shuichi gasp.   
Slowly, she makes her way around Shuichi's neck, sucking on parts of it and biting others, delighting in every squeak and yelp of pleasure or pain that Shuichi can't contain.   
Shuichi shivers often, feeling intensely vulnerable with his neck displayed. Kaede's skin is soft against his chest and stomach, and he can't help but want to hug her tightly just to feel all of it against him. The scent of her citrus conditioner wafts off her hair, and it feels intoxicating- he's almost certain he'll remember it forever, and he wants to run his hands through her blonde locks. His hands are glued to the bed, however, with Kaede's gentle hands running up and down his arms.   
Kaede drops from the neck after a while, and lays her cheek calmly on Shuichi's chest, grabbing his hands in her own.   
"I can hear your heartbeat here," she purrs, closing her eyes. "It's a really nice melody. Almost unlike anything I've heard before."   
The two lay that way for a while, and Shuichi feels relaxed and happy.

After a few minutes of laying comfortably, when Shuichi’s heartbeat is slow and methodical, Kaede pulls a hand away, and runs it along Shuichi’s stomach, making him shiver. She lets it glide down over his pants, and rests it on his crotch, feeling the heat stir up in it.   
“If you’re uncomfortable, or want me to stop,” Kaede asks, softly, “I want you to tell me. I’ll stop the second you ask me to, and it will be okay. Do you want me to continue?”   
Shuichi gulps, but manages to whisper out, barely audible, “Yes…”   
Kaede smiles, and runs her hands under his pants. She gently pulls at them, and elegantly pulls them down his legs, before letting them tumble off to the ground beside the bed. She gets on her knees, and slides backward, eventually laying her head down next to Shuichi’s waist. She watches his erect dick, exuding warmth and excitement, even as he hides his bright red face in his hands. Gently, she takes the tip in a hand, and rubs it softly between two skilled fingers. She runs them around it once or twice, before moving her hand down, and wrapping more fingers around it, until the shaft is in her gentle grip. She rubs her hand up and down slowly, eliciting soft, cute moans, and enjoys the foreplay.   
“What do you think, Shuichi?” Kaede begins. “Should I give you a blowjob, or Paizuri?”   
“W-what’s Paizuri?” Shuichi asks, not budging his hands from his face.   
Kaede giggles instead of responding, and decides to just give him the one he knows about. She pulls her head up and over him, and lets her tongue loll out, until it can touch his tip gently. As his body shivers under her, her grip on his shaft tightens, and makes him pant. As she runs her tongue around the tip, she wraps her free arm around his midsection, and his shivering subsides a little bit. Under her strong grip, Shuichi feels less nervous, and more protected. It lets him start to enjoy the feeling of warmth and pressure enveloping his lower half.   
Kaede licks at the tip for a minute, before letting her tongue wander down the shaft, pushing her fingers downward, and letting her lips wrap around the tip. Kaede notices that he is already leaking a little bit of pre-cum into her mouth, and enjoys the feeling of it.   
Slowly, her lips glide down Shuichi’s dick, and it slides back into her mouth, until she can’t go any further. All but the last inch is enveloped, and she runs her tongue around it carefully, having fun with his moans and panting- he’s so obviously a virgin. She lets her hand move off the shaft and down over Shuichi’s thigh, petting him gently, making him feel further at ease.   
After a few seconds, Kaede pulls her mouth away, pulling her lips back to the tip, and licking everything along the way happily. Shuichi feels the cold air against him, and misses Kaede’s warm mouth and tongue- however, he doesn’t have to wait long, as she quickly sucks his dick back up, moving back to where she was before in barely a second. He almost jumps up, but her arm over his midsection holds him down, even as she pulls her mouth back to do the same thing again. Every time she winds up and pushes his dick into her mouth quickly, Shuichi feels a rush of pleasure, and his mouth hangs open, letting out moans. He can feel the tension building- he’ll need to cum soon.   
Then, after a few thrusts, Kaede stops with her mouth down on his dick, and wraps her tongue around it, stroking gently. This is a different kind of stimulation, gentler, and less insistent. Shuichi feels his breath stabilizing, and relaxes, enjoying the feeling of being in soft, experienced hands. The tension subsides a little bit, even if he’s still rock hard- he realizes that she’s probably doing this specifically to prolong the experience for him, and he almost silently tells her, “You’re amazing, Kaede.”   
She closes her eyes, and seems happy. Her tongue doesn’t stop stroking, even as her mouth withdraws back to his tip. She pulls her hand back from his thigh and strokes the shaft with it softly, letting her fingers dance on it. After a minute, she opens her hand, and lets her fingers flow through the thin and soft black hair on his mound, stroking it gently. He closes his eyes, and lets his head fall back onto the pillow.  
He feels relaxed as Kaede’s mouth moves back and forth on his dick, and her tongue feels as if it’s massaging him for almost the entire time. He opens his eyes when her movements start getting faster, and he feels tension building up. He looks at Kaede, and sees her eyes are open- she has a glint in her eye which gives Shuichi the impression that she’s excited. After a little while, she’s thrusting his dick down her throat again, and he is struggling to contain gasps and moaning as she tries to make him cum.   
After only a few thrusts of Kaede’s mouth, Shuichi gasps as he feels himself cumming profusely. He can’t contain himself as waves of pleasure wash over him, pent up over the entire experience, and shoot out into Kaede’s waiting mouth.   
After a few seconds, he calms down, and lays, panting. Kaede gently lets his dick go, and smiles at him, opaque white cum spilling down her chin. She picks up a nearby washcloth and spits into it, wrapping it up and placing it aside, and wiping her face with a different one. She moves back up to the head of the bed with Shuichi, and wraps her arms around him, enveloping him in soft warmth. He pushes his head up against her skin, and sighs happily, already tired out.   
“Let me know when you’re ready for more,” she asks, stroking his back.  
“More?” he asks, almost incredulous.  
“Of course,” Kaede giggles, “You can’t just turn a girl on and then make her finish on her own. Or at least, you shouldn’t.” Kaede pulls Shuichi tighter against her, and he gulps, feeling his dick already wanting to push against her. “Of course, if you really want to stop, we can. I won’t be mad, or anything.”   
“No-” Shuichi replies, quickly, “It’s not that I want to stop. Not at all. I am a little surprised you want to keep going, though… I feel like I’m having all the fun, but not doing anything.”   
“Don’t worry,” Kaede replies, happily, “I’m enjoying myself, a lot. You’re so cute, and so fun to play with.”   
She squeezes him tighter, and he enjoys her genuine, happy warmth against him.   
For a few minutes, the two lay together. Kaede runs her gentle, soft fingers along his skin, making him shiver with anticipation. The effect is also soothing, however, and he has to fight to keep himself from falling asleep in immense comfort.   
After a bit of time, Shuichi’s dick begins to harden up again, and Kaede smiles at him happily.   
“Are you ready?” she asks, softly.   
Shuichi nods, and Kaede has an impish grin as she sits up, and jumps off the bed. She turns her back to him, puts her hands under the rim of her panties, and pulls them down, slowly.. As she stands up, bathed in light, he admires her soft form. She’s really beautiful.   
As she turns around, she pulls her hair band out, and lets her hair spill around her shoulders. After she throws the hair band away, she instructs Shuichi to plant his foot in the bed, with his knee in the air, and he complies. She jumps up onto the bed, and positions herself so that her waist is right below Shuichi’s, and her labia can press up against the back of his erect dick. She leans back onto his leg, and uses an arm to brace herself, biting her lower lip.   
With her free hand, Kaede grabs Shuichi’s dick, and holds it in place as she rubs her labia against it. Her breathing quickens, and cute, truncated yelps and moans try to escape her closed lips. Shuichi does not try to control his sighs and moans as her warmth rubs up against him. He looks up at her, and sees a goddess. The light shining above her highlights her form, and tiny beads of sweat forming on her glimmer. Her breasts jiggle and bump slightly with her movement. Most of her golden blonde hair bounces behind her, but some has spilled forward over her shoulders or face. Her eyes are closed, and he watches as she finally lets her bottom lip go, and opens her mouth to let out a long, loud moan.   
As much as he wants to watch Kaede, Shuichi closes his eyes and leans his head back when he feels warm fluid squirting onto his dick.  
Now that Kaede is moaning, he listens with pleasure, allowing it to accentuate the feeling of her hand and labia against him, as well as the weight of her body pressing him down. Her moans are long and loud, almost melodic, and punctuated by happy yelps. Her breathing is deep, and he can feel her supporting herself more and more on his leg, almost too much for him to handle as she roughly bounces up and down, grinding against him hard and fast.   
Kaede feels her breath shortening as she tries to move faster and harder, feeling pleasurable tension building in her. She wants to cum badly, but is trying to make sure she savors the experience for as long as possible.   
Then, she stops and moans, as immense pleasure shoots through her body, and she lets out a gush of cum onto him. After a moment, she slumps and pants, allowing herself time to enjoy, and recover from, the orgasm.   
After a minute, she slowly raises her body up, and then lowers herself onto Shuichi’s dick, biting her lower lip again. Shuichi’s head falls back and he closes his eyes as warmth envelopes his tip and then his shaft, and doesn’t move for a second. Then, Kaede pushes herself back up, and down onto his dick hard, making him gasp, and her moan. He wasn’t expecting it to be this fast, and his mouth hangs open, moaning, as she bounces up and down on his dick, making waves of pleasure radiate through him.   
He grips the sheets, and feels the tension building quickly, until she slows down again. As he pants, he opens his eyes, and watches her slowly move up and down, eyes open, watching him happily. He closes his eyes again, and she smiles more, telling him through heavy panting, “You’re so cute.”   
Looking down on Shuichi’s thin, pale body, Kaede feels especially dominant. She knows she could do almost anything, and he would melt with happiness. She leans down and pins Shuichi’s arms to the bed as she speeds up her thrusting onto him again, and enjoys his hot breath against her face, and his soft shivering under her grasp. She enjoys his gentler breathing when she slows down, and the excited look in his eye when he opens it. She leans down and kisses him for a moment, leaving her tongue in her mouth, and watches as his eyes drift closed.   
After a second, Shuichi feels Kaede’s speed picking up again, and he knows he won’t be able to hold on for much longer- her warmth, her softness, and her dominance bundle together to make him cum harder than he ever has, letting out a long, loud moan as he feels pleasure overtake him.   
When it ends, after a few seconds, Shuichi feels tired, but happy. Kaede gently pulls her body off his quickly deflating dick, and gently wipes it down with a washcloth. She gets up off the bed and tells him, “I’ll be back in a few minutes, okay?” 

Shuichi lays, still panting and hot, for a few minutes, replaying the entire experience in his head. Kaede comes back quickly, and climbs into the bed next to him, giving him a big, soothing hug. When he lays his head into her breasts, he can’t help but fall asleep almost instantly, and she giggles, but yawns and follows suit after just a few seconds.


End file.
